


Reveals

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Reveals

**BUT FIRST...A QUICK WORD FROM YOUR SQUIGGLY-LIMBED MODS:**

 

  * **MOD E:** Hi guys! I was the mod in charge of twitter so you probably saw me more than you wanted to haha ^^; Thanks to all of our wonderful writers, and comment-ers and kudos-leavers! This would have been just me mod I and mod R swapping tentacle-fics in the corner without you guys!
  * **MOD I:** Thank you to everyone who participated. Writers, seriously.../clutches chest/ This was originally just a little group chat where three writers decided there needed to be more tentacley EXO fics out there, so we thought we'd try to add to the pool, but with everyone's help, there are now at least 17 new EXO tentacle fics, of all shapes and sizes, and hopefully they'll inspire more tentacley goodness in the future. I love how diverse the fics were, ranging from the most toothachingly sweet to full on sexually explicit and all the different pairings and characterizations and styles, and it was just...amazing, okay. Readers, thank you for embracing the tentacles. Whether these were your first tentacle fics or you're a superfan, thank you for supporting our writers and leaving kudos and comments on these amazing fics.
  * **MOD R:** Thank you to everyone who wrote for us, thank you to the other mods for making this fest come to life <3 Will we see you again next year??? Well.. you'll just have to find out, won't you? ;)



 

**[[ DAY ONE ]] :**

> **✩[ lovesick](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11289552)   
>  **  (Chen/Chanyeol/D.O.) [PG, 2.8k] by **astroblemish** **([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/astroblemish) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/astrobIemish) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/astroblemish) ) **
> 
> **✩[ Mind If I Slither In?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11294397)   
>  **  (Kai/Sehun) [NC-17, 19.4k] by  **MitchMatchedSocks** **([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/M_M_Socks) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/MitchMatchedSocks) )**

**[[ DAY TWO ]] :**  

> ✩  **[It Takes More Than Ten Tickles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11365473)   
>  **  (D.O./Kai) [PG, 3.6k] by  **indigomini** **([AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1403113/L) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/works) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon) )**
> 
> ✩  **[Three Guys (but one's an alien and has tentacles)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11306754)   
>  **  (Baekhyun/Chanyeol/D.O.) [NC-17, 8.6k] by  **tintatalk** **([AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1028375/L) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahnity/pseuds/tintatalk) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tintatalk?lang=en) )**

**[[ DAY THREE ]] :**

> **✩** **[Pink, Purple and Blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11293299)   
>  **  (Xiumin/Chen) [PG, 5k] by  **felentae**   **([AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1441158) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felentae/pseuds/felentae) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/felentae) )**
> 
> **✩** **[Like Satellites and Shooting Stars, Like a Star that has Seen the Sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11330268)   
>  **  (Baekhyun/D.O.) [NC-17, 6.2k] by  **oneforyourfire**   **([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/oneforyourfire) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/oneforyourfire?lang=en) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/oneforyourfire) )**

**[[ DAY FOUR ]] :**

> **✩ **[Rise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11377842)   
>  **** (D.O./Kai) [G, 7.3k] by ****celerydragon** ( [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/338447) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celerydragon/pseuds/celerydragon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/celerydragon) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/elericelery) )**
> 
> **✩** **[where giants fall  
>  ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11330136)** (Baekhyun/D.O.) [NC-17, 14k] by  **melkolmur ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/agmundr/pseuds/melkolmur) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/discotequecue) )**

**[[ DAY FIVE ]] :**  

> **✩[It's A Date](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11310681)  
>  ** (D.O./Kai) [PG, 2.4k] by  **keiteullin ([AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1041763/L) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/keiteullin) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jonginnibear?lang=en) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/jonginnibear) )**
> 
> **✩[Sekinetsu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11305887/chapters/25299612)  
>  ** (Baekhyun/Chanyeol/D.O./Kai/Sehun) [NC-17, 12.3k] by  **Thehunna_1308 ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehunna_1308) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Thehunna_1308) )**

**[[ DAY SIX ]] :**

> **✩[comic con](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11288988)**  
>  (Baekhyun/Chanyeol) [G, 3.5k] by **wukrisis ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wukrisis/works?fandom_id=550814) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wukrisis_) )**
> 
> **✩[Waste Time With A Masterpiece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11358441)  
>  ** (D.O./Kai) [NC-17, 14.8k] by **kairousels ([AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1006655) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kairousels?lang=en) )**

**[[ DAY SEVEN ]] :**

> **✩[there's no gravity between us (our love is automatic)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tentaclexo_2017/works/11344557)  
>  ** (Lay/D.O./Kai) [NC-17, 12.8k] by  **pricklyteeth ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xingsoobot) )**
> 
> **✩[lil something](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tentaclexo_2017/works/11364108)  
>  ** (Chen/Kai) [NC-17, 4.3k] by  **yixingsaun ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsaun/pseuds/yixingsaun) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/imyixingsgf) )**

**[[ DAY EIGHT ]] :**

> **✩**[ **Evocation**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11379489)  
>  (D.O./Kai) [NC-17, 2.7k] by ****celerydragon** ( [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/338447) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celerydragon/pseuds/celerydragon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/celerydragon) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/elericelery) )**
> 
> **✩[Make it up to me.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11323908)  
>  ** (Kai/Sehun) [NC-17, 3.6k] by  **Dearhistory ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearhistory) )**

**[[ BONUS FIC ]] :**

> **✩[Take A Seat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11462889)  
>  ** (D.O./Kai) [NC-17, 3.0k] by ****indigomini** **([AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1403113/L) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/works) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon) )****

 

****And that's it! Thank you to everyone involved for a successful first round! Remember, you can still go back and leave comments/kudos for our amazing writers!****


End file.
